Ash Nuru Potter
by KiaRavenStar
Summary: ASh is Harry's younger sister,but at the age of 5,she attends Savernake.When she turns 12,Voldemort takes interest in Savernake,forcing them to have to shut Savernake down.They go to Hogwarts, and although Ash is a Potter, she's placed in Slytherin!
1. Prolouge

I was five when I got my letter. Unlike most, mine wasn't to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mine was to Savernake, School of Excelling Witches and Wizards. I wasn't the youngest there, and I defiantly wasn't the oldest either. Savernake was a school where very talented witches and wizards that excel in everything but muggel studies, which indeed was my hardest subject.

When I turned 12, Savernake had the misfortune of catching the eye of Voldemort. Our headmaster was forced to close the school down and send us to Hogwarts, which none of us were happy about because our primary sport which most of us were on( Savernake is a very small school) wasn't played there, only Quiditch was there, not Air Ball.

When Harry heard that I was going to be transferring he immediately wrote me saying that I needed to be in Gryffindor, though I didn't know why. I knew that he had a problem with Slytherin, though it actually fit my personality the best, but why couldn't I be in the other two, Ravenclaw and Huffelbuff or something close to that. I wrote him back saying ok and asked him about the things I'd be needing. When he wrote back he told me he would meet me at our aunt and uncles house, and then he would take me to Diagon Allie. After agreeing, I packed and left to go to the Dursley's home.


	2. Dursleys

I met up with Harry at the Dursley's and sighed as Dudley rammed into Harry the moment we walked into the room. "Who's your girlfriend Potter?" The chubby—more like fat—boy sneered looking me up and down. "I'm your cousin dimwit!" I snapped in disgust. He growled and shoved me into a wall causing me to drop my bags. A low growl was heard and everyone but me looked to the door to see a giant black and white dog, almost the size of Sirius growling at Dudley. "Mommy! There's an evil dog and it's growling at me!" Dudley cried running behind his parents, much to Harry's amusement. The dog slowly walked to me his fur still bristling and his teeth bared. I glared at Dudley as he coward behind the anorexic looking woman who glared right back but her glare was feeble almost afraid. "I want that vicious beast out of here, this instant!" Vernon, the oh-so-fat man bellowed. His face was turning red with rage and he looked like a blown up balloon! "No, he's staying right here with me." I stated as non-challantly as I could, though on the inside I was laughing my head off.

I sat in Harry's new room which was full of all Dudley's broken stuff and muttered, "Why do you stay here? Why don't you stay with Sirius?" He smiled softly and stated, "Sirius is going to take me in as soon as he's off the hook from mom and dad's murder thing. I've already got the Ministry to believe me so it's just a matter of time." I nodded and set my bags on a small mat of blankets which was going to be my bed and questioned, "Can we go to Diagon Allie? Today's the first day of school, isn't it?" He nodded and we left.


	3. Diagon Alley

I sighed as I stood getting fitted for my new robes and couldn't help but growl when the woman poked me with the sewing needle again, "Watch it lady; I'm tired of getting poked by that stupid needle because you want to stare at the blonde over there!" The woman jumped slightly and began to sew more carefully, much to my gratitude. "Ash, be nice to her. Malfoy has a way of making people look at him." Harry declared shooting a glare at the one named Malfoy. "I don't care, she can look at him when she's done with my robe," I muttered angrily glaring at the woman as she poked me yet again.

Once she was finished, I hopped down and stomped out of the shop and into the next, Flourish and Blotts. There I got all my books, and then I went to the quill shop, and finally, the owl shop where I bought a Tawny Owl whom I named Lucifer. After paying for him, Harry took me to platform 9 ¾ and lead me to his friends.

____________With Ron, Hermione, and Harry____________

I laughed at Ron when Hermione hit him upside the head for saying inappropriate things about me and laughed even harder when Harry made Ron's mouth zip shut. We'd already become friends so quickly and I honestly wished this trip would never end.

"So, Ash, what's Savernake? I've never heard of it before." Hermione questioned. I smiled and answered, "Savernake is a school for witched and wizards who excel in all subjects except Muggel Studies. It's a small school that holds around 100 students. The primary goal there is to help us learn more about muggels, so we're often in the muggel world."

"We have one main sport, Air Ball. Air Ball is kind of like Quiditch except we have 2 balls, Kibbler and Ghost. Kibbler is the Quaffle ball you could say and the Ghost is like the Snitch. If you catch the Ghost, then the team gets 150 points and the Ghost Eye has to go help the other players, the Geizers. The game is played to 200; who ever gets there first is the winner."

"We have four groups, Darksoot, Phoenix, Malkai, and Silversoot. Darksoot and Silversoot are the two main groups, but they don't get along very well. Darksoot and Silversoot are mortal enemies, no joke. They are constantly at each others throats causing them to get into a lot of trouble with the headmaster. They have the best Air Ball players and are normally competing with one another."

"Phoenix and Malkai are the peacemakers and are constantly trying to solve the feud between Darksoot and Silversoot. They are the goody-two-shoes and aren't very good at sports and have never one the tournament." Everyone nodded and Ron asked, "Which one are you in?" I laughed softly knowing they were gonna ask, "There's one more group. They excel in everything, including Muggel studies, that's The Wolf Gang. The Wolf Gang is a group of highly intelligent, hot-headed, athletics who are often promoted to be teachers of the first-years. The Wolf Gang are also a group of students who can skip class and go to a special class that is all about sports. Wolf Gang is the champion in Air Ball too. I'm a Wolf Gang and that's why I have Raki." I stroked the head of my black and white dog while smiling.


	4. Sorting Hat

When we arrived at Hogwarts, I went off with a few other Savernakians and we stood with a whole bunch of first years. When Harry and the others were gone, we were lead to the castle, which wasn't a pretty as Savernake, and to that all of us Savernakians agreed to.

I smiled brightly at Hagrid when he greeted us at the lake and couldn't help but laugh when everyone stepped away from him. He grinned at me and bellowed to everyone else, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Rubious Hagrid. I'll be taken ya to the castle, now then, everyone climb aboard the boats!" With that said we all gathered into the hundreds of boats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome, once again, to the first years! We are, however, unfinished with our sorting. This year, we have the privilege of welcoming the students of Savernake!" Dumbledore announced after the first-years were sorted.

Pheonix was the first to walk out, followed by Malkai, after them was Darksoot, then came Silversoot. After they were all lined up, the Wolf Gang walked out; we were dressed in long black, collared robes that covered our jaws. The first two to come out did a series of flips followed by the Orchideous spell, which caused flowers to come out of the casters wand and they gave them to McGonagall and Dumbledore. After them came two others, they strolled out and bowed before Dumbledore and shot the Aguamenti spell out and produced a rainbow. After them came me and the head master. I did a series of flips and turns followed by the Fiendfyre spell in mid air, which drew a set of wows and gasps from the student body of Hogwarts. I landed with my fist planted on the ground and me in a kneeling position. Dumbledore smiled and began the sorting.

When I was called up, Dumbledore smiled his crinkly smile and McGonagall placed the ancient hat on my head. "Ah, another Potter, what a surprise. Well, you are like your brother, cunning and sly, but also brave and loyal. You, unlike him I must say, are much better suited for Slytherin." The hat muttered in my head. "Slytherin!" It exclaimed out loud, startling everyone. The Slytherin table burst into cheers but everyone else was deadly quiet.

I looked over at Harry sadly and walked over to the table I was assigned and smiled as my friends from Darksoot and Wolf Gang greeted me. Whispers were heard from all around and everyone was staring as I interacted with the Slytherins as if I truly belonged there, which I did.

"So, you're Potter's sibling are you? Well, it's a good thing that you're on our side. I'd say you're just as good as him, even though you're a girl, in Quiditch." Draco chuckled with a smirk. "He's going to be upset that I'm here, but it suits me, and I'm way better at Quiditch then Harry thank you very much." I stated with a hint of attitude. "Well well, we do have a Slytherin on our hands." Snape murmured walking up. "Snape." I snapped angrily. I glared at him and watched as he walked away. "What's your deal with Prof. Snape?" I looked at Draco when he asked that and mumbled, "We just don't get along that well." I shot a glare at Snape's retreating form and sighed then turned back to my dinner.

I looked up at Harry and saw he was staring at me with a look of hatred and sorrow. I squeaked when I felt someone's arm slide around me and noticed it was Draco, though I don't know why he did. Well I didn't until I looked at the Slytherin table and saw the faces of lustful Slytherin boys. Just then, everyone's attention turned to a boy running into the Great Hall chasing after, what us Savernakians knew as, a German shepherd. Kade, one of my friends from Wolfgang, and I shot up recognizing the boy and dog and ran in front of the dog and it came to a sliding halt right in front of us.

"Kace we told you not to bring him!" Kade explained angrily while glaring at his twin brother.


End file.
